Ice Cream on Sunday
by Aya Rose
Summary: In the far off world of 200X, Luna and Ginny sit down for a snack occasionally.
1. Butterscotch

Last night, I started obsessing about butterscotch. This is the side effect. Probably 1 of 2, though maybe 3, or 1 of 1. 

By the way, I don't own Harry Potter. Just thought you may want to know that.

Part A: is from Luna's POV. Probably some homosexual subtext, but don't expect anything blatant. If you're looking of porn, you best keep on looking elsewhere.

---

The ritual has begun. One Banana split, no nuts, God forbid Ginny find any nuts on 'her' sundae, north side of the table, extra butterscotch.

Ginny does not like having her back exposed.

South side, two scoops, one chocolate, one cherry, hot caramel topping for myself. North-west corner booth, first Sunday after the full moon, at noon exactly.

Of course, she's always 4 minutes late. Perhaps she knows, that I know, that she knows, that I know. Perhaps it almost even matters. The ritual simply remains unbroken.

Even in dark times.

Yes, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named at least had the decency to pass on by now. Few people were willing to accept 'death' a second time, though most could feel he was gone. It would be nice if he stayed dead this time though.

Even so, his agents were still active, and paranoia was practically required state of being for most of the world that knew what was going on.

So why do I wait for her? Friends to the end you know. I'd like to think even though we don't completely trust each other anymore, we'll always still be friends.

And I love watching her eat butterscotch.

She takes so much pleasure in it, even when she doesn't think about it... Especially when she's not thinking about it! Running her tongue along her nails, sliding her digits between her lips...

I used to read erotic fiction at school... It didn't take long before I was finding my self skipping ahead looking for the deeper plot. That was when I started to think something was wrong with me. But after the first time Ginny asked me to get some ice cream with her in Hogsmeade...

I fully admit, I'm a changed woman now...

I still skip through porn though. It's really not that interesting, just thrusting, grunting, and spasming until the next plot point happens. It really doesn't compare to butterscotch at all.

12:02:29

Still have time.

I have to wonder if this is the day she'll try to arrest me?

After OWLs came NEWTs, and with our NEWTs Ginny went into the rather grueling Auror training like her brother before her.

Considering I was never really physical enough to keep up with the Gryffindors, it just made much more sense for me to study Artificing. Creation of new magic has always beenmuch more interesting then combat applications for magic to me.

Then Harry won.

Evil being evil, itdid not go quietly, or completely. It's still active. Crushing wills, twisting souls. Just because one wizard was dead, did not make Dark Magic stop working.

Even worse, was the lengths one could and would go to, to prevent innocents from ever seeing that same darkness first hand.

And that's why she was here every month. That's why I'm here every month. Watching as my once best friend's soul trickles out of her drop by drop. One battle or one interrogation at a time. All in the light hearted and childish promise that someone, someone we may never even know, will never have to go through the same.

One back handed deal here, a small promise there. Once people learned that 'Anything' was a fair price for justice, it was hard to turn back. A Cruciatus at the right time, just now and then to loosen a prisoner's lips, the Ministry could overlook such insignificant infractions in the name of future peace and safety.

It really shows in her eyes. They've always been bright brown, but they're slowly becoming empty. First after having to arrest her own brother a few years ago, then having to cut a deal with the same brother to find other people near him.

Still, I do make just silly little trinkets. Talking computers, magical charms and wards and such. But I wonder when she'll take me in because of the times I've violated the Muggle Protection Act. When the corruption around her will just make her completely snap, and everything must be punished.

Until then, and probably even after, I'll always look forward to the butterscotch.


	2. Caramel

See part one for disclaimers.

Part B is Ginny's POV.

Why does no one review? But then I remimber. I told you not to review.

-

12:09:24

She kissed me once you know.

Just one little time. It's a silly story really. It was a few days after graduation and we were having this little party. Just the two of us.

A little drinking and a lot of talking. Apparently it was her first time with a nice strong alcohol, because Luna went straight through wobbly intoxication, and right into the classic bubbly giggly drunk.

And she told me she loved me.

Then she kissed me.

It would be a lie to say I pushed her off immediately though. A bigger lie to say that I don't think about the kiss every day or so.

But I'm not going to tell her I love her back.

That was probably just the alcohol talking anyhow. She doesn't even remember what happened, and as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

... And the really sad part about it is, I don't even like bananas that much.

Sure the vanilla ice cream is okay, and I love the butterscotch, but really the bananas are just... a waste of good ice cream.

Of course, I eat it anyway. It is what Luna orders, and I don't really want to contradict her. She's actually very set in her ways.

Did you know she rolls her sundae's cherry around in caramel and whipped cream before she eats it? The same way every time, every Sunday. She wraps her lips carefully around the fruit, and gently sucks the flesh into her mouth.

She has no idea how beautiful she looks when she does it either. I'm not even sure she realizes she's doing it.

I have to close my eyes this time. It's embarrassing enough when Hemione catches me fantasizing about anyone at the office, doing something like that in public would just seem insane. Especially to an old girlfriend.

I mean girl. Who is a friend. Not actually girl-friend.

Not that I'd mind at all if she was my girlfriend, I'm just being realistic.

I mean, for one, I'm a horrible person.

No really.

Why, just this week, I had to press Percy for more information. "Press" is our departments slang word for torture. Hermione specialized in demons, Harry even with his mental training couldn't get accurate information, and Ron wouldn't even want to know we pulled our brother out of the hole again.

So it was just left to me and Draco. I am a registered healer, so that didn't seem out of line, but Malfoy had to stop me at least twice this week. Once when I started peeling his muscles back, layer by layer. Again when I started healing a cut over his eye, letting scar tissue swell and grow into place.

I'm not a good person.

I said Tom made me kill those chickens back in the first year, and that's half true.

He didn't control my body to do it. He just nagged me into doing it. And I kind of liked it.

In almost the same way I got depressed because Draco stopped me before I could expose my older brother's bone.

With the same voice that says killing a few people would be good, and that kidnapping Luna would be a great idea.

The fact that just under the table, my wand is already in hand scares me. I don't remember pulling it, but it takes every piece of my reserves not to take action immediately. Not yet any way.

I want her to finish licking the caramel off her fingers.

I can't understand most of what she talks about. It's all math co processors and alternators and gobbly gook. I think Hermione would be able to at least follow her, but I still like letting her tell me about her week Her voice bobs and dances as she speaks. Her eyes sparkle, and for just a few moments I actually feel just like a normal twenty something year old, not some wicked witch who people tell children about to make them behave.

That's why I almost feel bad when the wand flashes, and I turn her into a hamster.


	3. DoDMA

Still don't own HP. Sorry. I'll try harder next time.

* * *

The door slid open unnaturally slow, as if even the elevator knew it shouldn't be on this floor. 

The fifteenth and one-third floor of the Ministry of Magic was dedicated to the Department of Dark Magical Affairs. Most people didn't know where it was kept, and the ones that did just referred to it as 'The wicked witch department'. But never to any of it's employee's faces of course.

Being a Sunday, with Hermione having the sucker job of being the only one working that day, she was the only one to notice the silent alarm of someone coming up to the floor at a non-designated time. More importantly, she was the only one at the elevator when it opened, wand at the ready, 'just in case' someone decided to pay them a little visit. Usually with automatic weapons.

Imagine her surprise and disappointment when it was only Ginny, holding a pile of clothing, someone else's wand, and a little blond rodent.

"Oh Ginny, now why did you go and do that? In public even." Hermione sheathed her wand back into her robes, shaking her head softly at the least subtle member of their group.

"Well, Luna was decent at transfiguration, but no animagus. I would have done cat, but they have claws, so I'll have work her back up to that later." Ginny smiled, slipping the little rat into a cage left sitting at the front desk for just such an event, closing it shut and scooping it into one of her pockets. "I like cats..."

"Not 'why did you do that' specifically, 'why did you do it' in general?" Hermione had gotten used to Ginny avoiding questions through word play. While it worked with her older brothers...

"Oh, there was a dark agent following her, while trying to get to me. The only way to be sure he didn't go after her or her father was to arrest Luna."

Hermione looked at Ginny, really looked at her. The story was good enough for her brother to believe, but Ron was glamored and magically whammied most of the time. Harry could check and see if it was real easily, but probably wouldn't care anyhow. Neville wouldn't ask, and Draco didn't question anything any more...

Of course, she then realized she didn't really care all that much either.

Shrugging, she continued, "So, are you going to keep questioning Percy today?"

Ginny's eyes sparkled, "Oh! Can I? I just know I can make him talk soon!"

Which was funny to Hermione, because not a week ago, she watched Ginny sew his mouth shut, so he would quote: 'Stop screaming like a little girl' every time she broke one of his ribs.

Hermione, being the second in command, gave the appearance of thinking although she had already made her decision, "No... No, we should let him heal up a bit today. You just enjoy your day off."

She said that partially to actually let him heal up. But partially just to hear Ginny's girlish squeal and see her little pout before she ran back to her quarters with her new little pet. Ginny was so cute when she was being evil. Just like a small child on Christmas

* * *

"Anything happen today?" Harry was flipping through meaningless documents and interoffice mail as he entered the 15th 1/3 floor, a long day of slow and steady drinking put behind him by this time late Sunday (or is it early Monday, it's hard to tell at about twice the legal limit). 

"No, pretty calm." Hermione stopped and thought for a second, "Oh yeah, Ginny kidnapped Luna finally."

Harry stopped long enough to peak his eyebrow a bit, "Oh? What's her cover story?"

"The one for the public: Infractions of Protection of Muggles act. For us? Luna was being followed."

Harry just nodded, giving something of a grunt. Really, it wasn't too unusual with the way Ginny was acting. Of course, if any of the statements were true, it still didn't matter in the long run.


End file.
